Lifegiving Sun
by CG07
Summary: Bella was broken, beyond repair. Then Jacob healed her and gave her an unexpected surprise. Join Bella as she begins her journey in discovering the truth of what was once considered legend...and what part she plays in carrying on it's tradition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe this was happening to me.<p>

Of all the bombshells to drop on me right now, never in a million years did I think this could ever happen to me.

Then again, I never thought in a million years that I would be in love with a vampire.

But here I am. Sitting on my toilet in the bathroom staring at the little stick in my hand. My thoughts trailed back to the night where all of this started.

_(Flashback)_

"_I would never hurt you." Jacob had whispered, when we dropped Mike at home. We were sitting alone in the car, on the side of the road, watching the raindrops on the windows. _

_I wanted to believe him. But not to long ago, another boy had made that exact same promise to me and look where I was now._

_I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was stress, or desperation, or the fact that I had been lonely for so long, but I suddenly leaned forward and kissed Jacob._

_I could tell he was surprised at first, and then he eagerly returned my kiss. We were so far gone, in the heat of the moment that in a matter of seconds we were already going into the next level. _

_Before I even knew it, we were both leaning back in our seats, completely unclothed, staring at the ceiling. For awhile we didn't say anything, I think he was still in shock of what transpired._

"_That." He breathed, "Was incredible."_

_I said nothing; I just stared at the ceiling._

"_Bella?" He turned to me. "Bella are you ok? Was it something I did?"_

"_No!" I said, quickly sitting up, holding his jacket to my chest. "No Jacob, no. This has nothing to do with you! Really, it's not your fault."_

_I had to make sure he didn't blame himself, none of this was his fault. I was more angry and disappointed in myself. How could I be so stupid? I had completely taken advantage of Jacob when I wasn't even sure of my own feelings._

"_So what does this mean for us?" Jacob had asked._

"_I don't know." I answered. "I honestly don't know."_

_I suddenly felt the need to go home. I needed time to think, and I couldn't do it with Jacob sitting next to me._

"_I need to get home." I suddenly said. "Jake, I'm really sorry, but I have to go home right now. Charlie's waiting for me."_

"_Yeah sure." Jake answered. We quickly got changed and he drove me back home. Before I could get out of the car, Jake grabbed my harm. I almost flinched at how hot he was._

"_Bella before you go in, I just want to say something." He said, looking me dead in the eyes. "I don't regret what happened tonight. No matter what you might think or say in the morning, no matter how you feel about it afterwards, I don't regret what we did."_

_I could only nod. It was all I could do not to burst into tears in front of him. I quickly got out of the car and ran into the house, all the way to my room. I slammed the door and finally broke down. I hugged myself as I started to cry and slide down the door. I placed my head between my knees as I sank to the ground._

_I didn't think I could've hated myself as much as I did right then._

_(End Flashback)_

I was wrong.

Now I had hated myself more than ever.

Because I, Bella Swan was pregnant.

I was pregnant with Jacob Black's child.

* * *

><p>Yes, it is another BellaJacob baby mama drama story! I just love those!

Tell me what you think so far! I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I began to cry as I continued to stare at the little blue plus sign on the stick. I had curled next to the bathtub hugging my arms and rocking myself back and forth. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Because of my lack of judgment I hurt so many people.

What was I going to tell Charlie? What was I going to tell_ Jacob_? How could I tell him that he was going to be a father at sixteen?

It had been over two weeks since that fateful night, and Jacob and I hadn't spoken since then. I caught Mike's bug that had been going around, after the twenty-four hours had passed, I figured that things would go back to normal. I had called Jacob's house and was surprised to find Billy answer. He quickly answered my questions saying that Jacob had mono and that I shouldn't come to the rez for awhile. Before I could even protest, he hung up on me. I shrugged it off, figuring that he was worried about Jacob, so I gave him the space he asked for. But the days had flown by without so much as a word from Jacob, and I was starting to worry. I was constantly calling them, but never got an answer. I tried to calm myself by saying I was overreacting and that I shouldn't smother him, after all I was the one who wanted space so badly after our night together. And to be honest, I had my own health to worry about.

Even though a few days had passed since my stomach flu, I was still feeling muddy. I just assumed that maybe I had gotten a cold and didn't think much of it, until I cleaned out the bathroom, I was organizing the bottom of the sink and my eyes fell on the unopened box of Tampax. I immediately froze as I thought back to my last period. I quickly did the math and I realized that I was late. I was four days late. Maybe I was overreacting, but never in a single day of my life was I ever late, so I went online to check out any types of sickness that could be the cause of it.

I had only taken the test as a precaution, pregnancies were the only common source that I could've been late. I didn't think that it would actually turn up positive.

But here I was staring at the little stick that had forever changed my life.

After a few minutes I decided it was time for me to stand up and get over my little pity party. This wasn't just about me anymore. I was now responsible for another life. My hands instinctively went over my stomach.

'Don't worry.' I thought to the little life inside me. 'I'll figure this out, I promise.'

First things first, I needed to go to La Push. I had to tell Jacob, he had a right to know and not over the phone.

I grabbed my keys and marched purposely to my car.

It was quiet on the Rez, not a soul in sight, then again it was pouring rain outside and all of the normal people were inside their houses. I drove up the Black's driveway, splashing the muddy puddles as I got out the door. I looked around trying to find Jacob, and when I finally saw him I did a double take.

This was not the Jacob I remembered. This Jacob had cut off all his hair, and he had gone through yet another impossible growth spurt and he was now sporting a tattoo on his arm.

"Jacob?"

Jake's head jerked in my direction and his eyes widened and not in the 'Bella what a pleasant surprise' way, more like the 'What the hell is she doing here?' stare.

He continued walking trying to pretend like he didn't hear me, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Jacob wait!" I cried out running to him.

Being the klutz I was, I tripped over a rock and started falling to the ground, but suddenly a warm pair of arms caught me just in the nick of time. I looked up in surprise and saw that Jacob had caught me.

For a moment neither of us had spoke, we just stared at each other. Finally Jacob decided to break the ice.

"You shouldn't be here Bella." Jacob said setting me upright.

"Well it's not like I had a choice." I said accusingly, "I haven't heard from you in over two weeks Jacob! You don't call, you don't visit, and I've been worried sick over you!"

"Well don't!" Jacob snapped. "I don't need you worrying over me! So just go back home!"

"No!" Bella snapped back. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

"Well too bad!" Jacob snarled. He tried to walk away from me again, but I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at me.

"Jacob please," I begged, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's none of your business." Jacob said.

"It's Sam isn't it?" Bella asked. "He got to you didn't he? What did he do to you Jake?"

"Don't talk about Sam!" Jacob snapped. "It's not his fault! He's been helping me!"

"Helping you with what?" Bella demanded. "Jacob what is going on here?"

"I told you it's none of your business!" Jacob yelled. "Bella just go back home! Go back to Forks and stay out of my life!"

"Jacob!" A voice called out.

He and I both turned over to see Sam, and his…followers waving him over. Like Jacob, none of them had shirts on and were wearing black cut-off shorts. Jacob turned back to me and for a moment I thought I had seen a flash of pain in his eyes.

"We shouldn't be friends anymore Bella." He said to me. "I don't…I don't need you in my life right now...I don't _want_ you in my life."

My entire world seemed to freeze right then and there. It was like I was back in the forest all over again. Every word he spoke, was another stab in my heart. I suddenly couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I had to get out of there. I had to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

I nodded wordlessly as I somehow stumbled back to my truck, I unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat. I was hardly even aware of driving. The only thing on my mind were the words that Jacob had spoken to me, once I had crossed the border of La Push it was as though every single emotion that I had felt suddenly burst all at once.

I pulled over and curled into my seat as I started to cry loud, gasping heart-wrenching sobs. I hugged my stomach, as though I was trying to protect the child growing inside me from all the pain that I was carrying right now. I screamed for all I was worth, trying anything to make this pain go away.

It was weird, I could've sworn that I had heard a wolf howling in the distance.

* * *

><p>Well, there's Chapter 2! I hope it was informative! I also hope the timeline was realistic! I'm not too sure how long it takes to discover you're pregnant.<p>

Anyways, make sure to leave a review por favor!

A shout out to the first reviewer of this story, jkhollywood!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry about the long wait guys! I've had MAJOR writers block, hopefully this is the first of many upates in all of my stories!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long I had been sitting in that truck. But I knew it was getting late, and I had to get home, fast. It was like I was on autopilot. My body was making movements, but my mind hadn't even registered it. Before I knew it, I was already home heading up the stairs of my porch.<p>

Charlie didn't even look up from the tv. "Hey Bella, where were you?"

"I was at Jacob's." I said tonelessly.

"Yeah? You finally heard from him?" Charlie asked eagerly. "How's he doing?"

I don't know why I did it, but the moment he said those words I burst into tears. Charlie was shocked at first, he didn't really seem to know what to do. Then he gave me an awkward hug. I honestly didn't care at the moment. I just needed a shoulder to lean on.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything!" I blurted out, sobs coming out of me again as I collapsed against his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Daddy!"

"Sorry about what?" Charlie asked holding me at arms length. "Bella what happened?"

"I'm pregnant." I forced the words out, I couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

For a moment, Charlie didn't seem to comprehend what I was saying. Then the words finally sunk in, and a whole array of emotions swept into his eyes; shock, confusion, and anger.

"Is it Jacob's?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How?"

"The night of the movies...Jacob and I we...it just happened!" I tried explainine past the tears. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen dad!"

Charlie set me down on the couch, then he started pacing the floor, growling under his breath, I couldn't make out the words he was saying, but I doubt it was anything good. He finally settled in his chair, and silence hung in the air for awhile.

"What are you going to do about it?" he finally asked me.

I was confused by his question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...what do you want to do about...this?"

It finally clicked and only one answer was the right one for me. "I'm keeping it."

Charlie looked at me long and hard. "Are you sure about that? There's other options you can-."

"Yes." I said firmly interrupting him, "I'm not having an abortion, and I am not giving it up for adoption. I'm keeping my baby."

"Okay."

I was shocked, "Okay? That's all you're going to say about it."

"I'm not happy about this Bella." Charlie said, "But this is your decision and I'm going to accept it no matter what. I don't think you completely understand what it means to be a parent, but if you want to keep this baby I'm not going to stand in your way."

My shoulders sagged in heavy relief, and I threw my arms around Charile's neck. "Thank you dad! Thank you so much!"

"Does Jacob know?" Charlie asked as he returned my hug.

I froze at the question, and the tears started coming again, but I forced them back. I needed to be strong, for Jacob...and our baby.

"I think..." I began. "I think Jacob's in trouble. He's been telling me about this gang, the one that Sam Uley is in charge of. He said, that he keeps watching him and he was scared. I went to check on him today but he told me that he didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't even get a chance to tell him about the baby! He just wrote me off and went to Sam!"

"Bella are you sure about this?" Charlie asked. "I've met Sam Uley and he seems like a good kid. Well a man now, but Billy and the others talk about him like he hung the moon."

"Dad, Jacob was scared of him!" I said, "He kept telling me over and over that Sam was waiting for him. I don't know how but Sam got to him, and he won't even talk to me."

"Bella-

"Daddy please." I begged, "Help him!"

Charlie sighed, "Alright, I'll give Billy a call tomorrow. We'll get to the bottom of this Bella I promise. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Dad wait."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't tell Jacob about the baby." I said, "I...I need to be the one to tell him."

I could tell he wanted to argue, but when he saw how tired I was, he let it die on his lips, he just nodded and led me up the stairs, and into my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

I woke up to angry voices. Well, one angry voice I could actually hear. I got up and quietly crept downstairs, I could hear my dad arguing with someone heatedly on the phone.

"-says Jake was terrified." Charlie said. He paused to allow the other person to speak, his face got angry as he listened to what they were saying.

"Don't you dare put this on Bella!" He yelled. "She's been through enough thanks to him, and Jacob was the only thing that helped her get better! If I find out he's done anything-

I could hear the other voice at the end of the phone. Charlie got even redder.

"You listen to me Billy! I don't care if the elders approve of it, if they're doing anything illegal you can be damn sure they'll be answering to me!" Charlie yelled, "If what Bella says is true, I'll be keeping an eye on them!"

He slammed the phone down and ran a hand over his eyes. I didn't know what to do. Everything was so messed up. I crept back into my room and crawled into bed. The only escape I could ever get from this nightmare was to sleep. And even that wasn't safe anymore.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to an unfamiliar smell. I sat up and heard the sound oil popping in the kitchen, I got up and went downstairs to find Charlie cooking breakfast.<p>

"Dad?"

Charlie looked up in surprise, and shifted uncomfortably. "Hey Bells."

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Well, you looked like you needed your sleep, and I figured you'd be hungry, so I thought I'd try to cook for you for once."

"When did you even learn how to cook?" I blurted out, my shock overruling my tact.

"C'mon Bella. Have a little faith in me." He said, in mock hurt.

I raised a brow.

"Ok, ok, I learned from that Rachel Ray show."

"Rachel Ray?" I raised a brow again.

"Sue had it on when I was waiting for Harry last week I just...

I waited for him to finish.

"Just eat your breakfast already." He said plopping a plate on the table. He had made me an egg white spinach omelette with a side of whole-wheat toast and a glass of orange juice. It looked delicious.

I was suddenly ravenous and decided to dig right in without blurting our anymore questions. It tasted as good as it looked.

"That was really great dad." I said, once I polished off my plate. "Thanks so much."

"Yeah well, you're eating for two now."

I looked down at my stomach, not really believing that I held another life in there.

"I still can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I." Charlie said. "But it is."

I looked down at my plate in silence. I looked back at my dad. "What am I gonna do Dad? How can I tell him when he wants nothing to do with me."

"You'll find a way Bells." Charlie reassured me. "You're a lot stronger than you think. You get that from your mother."

"Oh my god! Mom!" I breathed, I had totally forgotten how I was going to tell my mother. "What am I going to say to her!"

Charlie merely looked to the floor. He himself witnessed firsthand what an angy Renee looked like...and he did not want to experience that again. "Why don't you focus on telling Jacob first and then we'll figure out a way to tell your mom.

"Okay." I nodded grateful I didn't have to tell Mom right away, but I knew I would have to sooner or later.

Charlie looked at his watch. "Bells I hate to leave you but I gotta go, I have to do some scouting in the woods with the force."

"Are you still trying to look for that bear?" I asked. I had heard rumors around school and work that there were sightings of a large bear and believed it to be the cause of so many disappearances hikers.

"Yeah, but no luck and three more hikers went missing this week." Charlie explained, he downed his coffee and took a big breath to relieve his mouth from the heat. He walked over to Bella and kissed her on the head. "I'll see you later Bells. We're gonna get through this. I promise."

I relaxed into my father's hold. "Thanks Dad and be careful, please."

Charlie smiled, "I always am Bella."

* * *

><p>And that is Ch. 3! Tell me.! Wadja think!<p>

Yeah I know it's slow, but don't worry things will be picking up soon!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.

* * *

><p>I didn't really feel like staying at the house by myself. So I thought a nice long walk towards the meadows would help clear my head, and none of the disappearances that occured had happened around there, so I figured I could be safe.<p>

I wrote a quick note for Charlie, in case he got home before I did, letting him know where I would be and what time I would be back. I grabbed a jacket from the rack and walked out the door slightly chilled from the brisk air.

It was a nice day out, slightly cloudy but you could make out the sun from the clouds, like a bright white circle. I was right, it was peaceful and the first time I felt at ease since finding out I was pregnant. I basically wandered around aimlessly, not really paying attention to where I was going, before I knew it I was back in the meadow...HIS meadow. I held my breath as I looked around these surroundings, I waited for the pain to come, I waited for myself to break down, to cry, to his voice but nothing came. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it.

Before I could contemplate any further, I heard a rustle in the back. I turned around and found myself looking at a pair of very familiar red eyes.

"Laurent!" I cried out.

He looked at me in confusing, then his eyes lit in recognition, "Bella?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, more like demanded. Where had this backbone come from?

"I'm here as a favor to Victoria." Laurent explained, "She called me here to enlist my help in a certain...quest for her."

"What kind of quest?" I asked.

Laurent gave a small laugh, as if I was some ignorant little child. "Why her quest for vengance against the Cullens, of course. She wasn't too happy with the fact that your mate killed James, so she felt it was time to return the favor, a mate for a mate I suppose you could say."

Suddenly everything clicked for me.

"It's not going to work." I said, trying to bluff my way out of this situation. "They're gone, Edward and I aren't together anymore. There's no point in her trying to kill me."

Laurent gave that eerie chuckle of his again, "I suppose you're right, if they don't value you anymore using you as vengance would be futile."

Bella still couldn't relax, even though he had said what she wanted to hear, she knew that he wasn't over yet.

"I suppose that means that I can devour you with no consequece."

Immeadiately I went into panic mode, I knew what he was planning to do and if it was just me, I wouldn't have cared less...but it wasn't just me anymore.

"Please, please don't do this." I begged thinking of my baby, Jacob's baby. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to protect my baby as best as possible.

Laurent got in front of me, shushing me as if I were just a temperate little kid.

"Don't worry," He soothed, "It will be quick and painless."

"No." I whispered, "Please."

Just as Laurent was about to sink his teeth into me, he looked behind me and his eyes widened in fear. I was confused, what on earth could he be afraid of?

I got my answer when he took off running, right behind him three or four giant wolves came running after him. I was so shocked at the sight I could do nothing more than just stare ahead as they chased him down the woods. Just when I was starting to wrap my head around what I just saw, a movement at the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned to see a russet-colored wolf slowing down to a walk right beside me. It never stopped moving, but it never took it's eyes off my face. As I looked into it's eyes I knew the truth. I just _knew. _

_Flashback mode._

_"Did you know that Quiliettes were descended from wolves?" _

_"My grandfather supposedly made some kind of treaty, that if they stayed off Quiliette lands, then we wouldn't expose them._

_The Cold ones only have one enemy._

_Wolves._

_End flashback_

I literelly felt the wind get knocked out of me, I fell to my knees and tried to take deep breaths to calm myself.

Jacob was a wolf, a werewolf.

The father of my child was a werewolf.

Edward was right, I do attract trouble.

Time escaped me as I stayed in that same spot, replaying my revelation over and over. Before I knew it, the sun was beginning to set, signaling the end of the day. I had to get home and tell Charlie. I needed to find a way to convince him to call off his search without jeopardizing Jacob.

I started walking down the trail back to my car. A flash of movement caught my eye. Against my better judgement I followed it, my curiosity getting the better of me, thinking I would see the wolves again. I turned a corner and there was the center of my nightmares.

Victoria in a her fiery-headed glory stood among the trees. She gave me a predatory smirk, and crouched ready to pounce on me. However a shot rang in the air, interrupting our staredown. I looked to the left, and saw Harry Clearwater, a good friend of my dad's, standing there with his gun raised, smoke coming out of the barrel, with a look of utter fearlessness.

Before I could even respond Victoria was right in front of him, grabbing him by the neck, holding him in the air.

**"Noo!"** I cried out, running towards them hoping I could find some way to stop her.

It turns out I didn't have to. Seemingly out of nowhere, a wolf had rushed out of the bushes and tackled Victoria to the ground. The force caused her to drop Harry and she was pushed out of sight doing battle with the wolf. I ran towards Harry to check on him, and when I felt his pulse disappear my heart froze in fear.

I immediately started doing chest compressions and gave him mouth to mouth, trying my best to bring life into him.

"Harry come on." I begged, "Don't do this. You can't do this to my dad, he's already lost one friend this past year, he can't lose another. Harry don't die! Think about your family, Sue, Leah and Seth! They still need you! Harry come on! Breathe!"

As if her words were magic, Harry's eyes flew open and he began to cough, I gave a huge sigh of relief and tears were building up in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

Harry seemed a little delirious, as if he didn't know who I was.

"Bella?" he asked me.

I heard footsteps and the sound of my dad's voice. Help was coming, thank god.

"Make sure that Dad calls an ambulence ok?" I said gently, "You need to get checked out by a doctor. And please don't tell my dad I was here. I'll tell him later."

Harry nodded numbly, he still didn't seem completely aware of what was going on.

I walked away, once I was sure Harry would get some help and I walked back towards my car.

The drive home seemed a lot shorter, but I had other things on my mind. The most important was that I just discovered that my best friend was a werewolf... and he was _killing _people?

That didn't sound right, I know for a fact that Jacob would never harm another soul. Then I remembered Victoria and Laurent, suddenly it clicked. It was them, _they _were the ones killing people not Jacob!

I sagged into the table putting my head in my arms. The days events finally catching up to me. I knew that I should've started dinner, but I was too tired, and Charlie didn't mind ordering pizza again. I was about to go upstairs to take a small nap when the house phone rang. I groaned and dragged myself to the phone, forcing myself not to snap at the other person on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" a females voice was on the other line. "Is this Bella Swan?"

"Yes this is she." I said, pushing the hair out of my face.

"My name is Betty, I work at Forks General Hospital."

Yes, is there a problem?" I asked, thinking it was about Harry Clearwater.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Swan," Rhonda said, "but this is about your father Chief Swan. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

_**(I seriously considered stopping here, but since it's been awhile that I've update ANY of my stories, I thought you guys deserved more.)**_

All I could hear was Charlie and Accident, and my world stopped.

"I'm sorry?" I said in a shaky voice, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Your father was following an ambulence to the hospital, it seems he lost control of the car and crashed off the highway. He was brought into the ER twenty minutes ago. Ms. Swan he's in critical condition and we need you to come in."

"Yes, I'm coming. I'm coming right now!" I said, already grabbing my purse and keys, dropping the phone with a clatter.

I rushed down the stairs and yanked the door to my car, all the while praying over and over that my father would be okay.

"Please be alive."

I arrived at the hospital, rushing past the hospital staff and other patients, heading for the clerks desk.

"I got a call about my dad. Chief Swan." I said, "I'm Bella and someone told me he was in an accident."

"Bella Swan?"

I turned around to see a man in his late-forties or early fifties, with graying hair.

"Yes, are you my father's doctor?" I asked, "Is he alright? Can I see him right now?"

The doctor had a somber look on his face and took my arm trying to lead me away, "Ms. Swan, why don't we go somewhere more private."

As soon as he said those words I knew what had happened.

"No." I breathed out, then I got angry, "No, no, no, NO! NO! He's not dead, He's NOT DEAD!"

I began to beat his chest with my fists, "What did you do! What did you do! You were supposed to save him! He's not supposed to die!"

My anger soon turned to sorrow, I collapsed against the doctor and cried into his chest, repeating the word 'no' again and again.

It wouldn't matter how hard I wished, or how many times I said it, the truth would always be the same.

My father was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Okay! So far you've been delving into Bella's psyche, and seeing her side of the story. Now it's time to look at Jacob's and the pack's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry Clearwater was all smiles when he was surrounded by his loved ones.<p>

A week had passed since his heart attack. As soon as he was stable he had been transferred to the Rez's local clinic, he had been on bedrest the entire time. The doctors had told him it was a close call. He'd had a heard attack in the woods, and if he had not received CPR he would've died on the spot.

Once Sue was sure that Harry was going to live, she immediately flew into a rage; ranting at him and yelling that she had been right, that he should've listened to her, he should've watched his health like she warned him. Harry let her do so, finally holding her when she fell against his chest, sobbing because she had almost lost her husband.

The pack was there as well, along with their two newest additions; Seth and Leah Clearwater. Apparently the news of his heart attack had sent them over the edge, forcing them BOTH to shift.

Harry had expected Seth to join the pack, he had seen all the symptoms but Leah, _she_ was a suprise. There had never once been a female werewolf in the pack, then again Leah always did like to break tradition.

Both of his children were at his side, Leah at his right and Seth at his left both standing vigil. The night before his heart attack, he and Leah had gotten into a huge fight, and Leah had been so angry. Now she was only remorseful, the guilt never leaving her face even though Harry had assured her it wasn't her fault. As soon as she entered his room, she never let go of his hand. Seth never left his father's side, when he heard that he had a heart attack he was absolutely crushed and afraid. But now all he could feel was relief when he discovered that his father was going to live.

The Pack had arrived first thing in the morning, with Billy and Emily in tow. The pack was all smiles when they saw Harry awake and within the hour they had everyone in the room laughing and talking. Even Leah had cracked a smile or two.

But it was not to last, Bobby Crowbeak walked into Harry's room with a somber expression on his face. Normally old Bob would always have a smile planted on his face, he was probably the friendliest person on the rez to see him without a smile on his face.

"Why the sour face Bob?" Harry tried to lighten the mood. "I didn't actually die."

"But somebody did." Bob said, "Charlie's dead."

The silence was defeaning, until finally Billy spoke up.

"What are you talking about Bob?" he asked, his voice shakning.

"I just heard the news," he explained, "Marge had told me about it, and said that Charlie had died in a car crash when he was following the ambulance that took Harry."

"How the hell did he get into a car crash!" Harry demanded, "It hasn't rained all week, the streets were dry!"

"I managed to get some intel from a friend in the station," Bob said, "From what they gather, something heavy had slammed itself into the side of Charlie's patrol car and made him lose control. The only problem was there weren't any other cars in sight, and we all know how careful a driver Charlie is, so nobody can figure out how this crash had happened."

They understood what he was trying to say.

"You think the bloodsucker did this?" Sam asked. "The one we've been hunting?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Bob answered. "She probably thought one of the pack was trailing the ambulance that had Harry, that's probably why she didn't go through the trouble of biting him."

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Harry asked finally speaking. "We've all been at the hospital all week, we would have heard something."

"They had transferred him over to Forks General Clinic because there were no more beds at Forks Mercy ," Bob explained. "It didn't make a difference either way, Charlie died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

There was silence. Billy was still in shock, he had been so focused on Harry that he hadn't thought about Charlie, and the last conversation they had. When he hadn't heard from Charlie the past week, he had assumed that Charlie was snubbing him and he had been so angry.

At the same time every single member of the pack was feeling guilt and remorse. Charlie had been a close friend of the tribe and they had failed to protect them as they were chosen to do. They had been so focused on Harry they didn't think of Charlie.

Jacob stood up, "I have to find Bella."

"Jacob." Sam warned.

"She just lost her father Sam!" Jacob snarled, "Her mom went overseas with her husband, and she's all alone."

Harry had dropped the glass of water he held, jolting everyone in the room. Seth, and Leah were instantly on alert.

"Dad are you ok?" Leah asked frantically.

"Bella was the one who saved me." Harry whispered, finally remembering the fuzzy face that appeared before his face before he had woken up in the ambulance.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Sam asked.

"The doctors said that someone gave me CPR, and if they hadn't then I would've died." Harry explained, "Bella was the one who was there and she's the one who gave me CPR."

"You mean, she's the one who saved your life?" Leah asked, tightening her grip on her father's hand.

"Someone should be with her." Sue finally spoke up. "We owe it both to her and Charlie. It's already been a week and not one of us has made a point to visit."

"I'll go." Sue volunteered, "It might not be such a good idea for anyone in the pack to visit her, and she might react differently to a woman approaching her."

"I'll go too." Leah stood up. As of right then and there, she owed everything to Bella Swan, for giving her a second chance with her father and she was going to spend the rest of her life trying to repay that debt.

"Maybe I should send Emily." Sam pointed out, thinking her presence might be a bit friendlier.

Surprisingly Leah didn't stir a fight with him.

"Now hold on a minute." Billy said, "I understand everyone's concern for Bella, but we shouldn't go all at once. Son, I know that you want to see her, but Sue's right. We need to take this one step at a time. I'll go with Sue, and Leah can come too, but the rest of you stay here with Harry. If she feels up to it, I'll send the rest of you along."

"Dad."

"Jacob, I know that you want to be with her." Billy said, "But right now, she needs the support of the entire Reservation. Charlie was a good friend to us, and we owe it to him to see that his daughter is taken care of."

"Billy's right." Sam agreed, "He and the girls should go alone, so we don't overwhelm her."

The rest of the pack agreed, even Jacob, though it was with a scowl on his face.

"That poor girl." Sue said sadly, "And Charlie, he was such a good man."

"Yes, he was." Harry agreed.

* * *

><p>I was completely numb.<p>

Everything was a blur. According to Dr. Collins, my father had been in a car accident, trying to follow the ambulance that was taking Harry to the hospital, and the beds were full at Forks Mercy, so he had been transferred to the General Clinic only to die on the way there. The doctor was compassionate and understanding and gave me a list of grief counselors and programs that could help me and suggested that I call my mother, which was impossible. She and Phil were going on a year-long European tour with his minor-league baseball team, and they would always be traveling so they had no current contact information. I was completely alone.

The entire week had gone by fairly quickly, and Charlie's will was read. He left me everything, the house was already paid for in full, since his grandparents had built it and owned the property it was built on, it also said he wanted to be cremated and his ashes spread over the lake in La Push. I don't know how I was going to pull that last request off.

My father's death had been the talk of the town, there had been a memorial service about two days after he had died, all of the men in his precinct took care of the arrangements and nearly everybody in town had come to pay their respects, that is everybody except the people of La Push. Frankly, I was surprised that nobody from the Rez had come by. Even Billy and Jacob. I know that things were on edge between them, but I would think that they could push past it to say good-bye

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping on the door. I wiped my eyes and walked over to answer it.

Imagine my shock to find Billy, along with Sue and Leah Clearwater.

"Hi Bella." Billy said, "Is it alright if we come in?"

I was too shocked to say anything, so I simply stood aside to give them room to pass. They all came inside, Sue was carrying a dish covered in foil paper, probably another casserole to put in the fridge. I was surprised to find Leah there, I had seen her around once or twice when I visited Jacob, she always seemed to have a scowl on her face.

"I am so so sorry about Charlie." Sue said, once she set the dish down. "We were so caught up with my husband's heart attack that we didn't even realize anything else had happened. We only just got the news."

I said nothing. What could I say?

"Bella," Billy began, "I know that things have been a little tense between Charlie and myself, and with you and Jacob, but we're here to let you know that if you need anything, anything at all, the tribe is here for you."

"Actually there is something." I said, knowing that this was as good and opportunity as any. "Charlie's already been cremated, and he wants his ashes spread over the lake that you guys used to fish in."

Billy was surprised that Bella had opened up to them so quickly, but was quick to respond to her request. "Of course, we can do it this weekend."

"Bella," Leah finally spoke up, "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for my dad."

Bella was confused for a minute, then her eyes lit up in remembrance. "Right, Harry. How is he?"

"He's fine thanks to you." Leah said, getting teary-eyed. "You saved his life...I'm really sorry that you lost your Dad."

"I'm glad he's ok." Bella said, "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd rather be alone right now."

"Yes of course." Sue said, moving to usher Billy and Leah out. "Just know that we're here for you."

"Thank you." I said for what felt like the millionth time. All I had been doing was thanking people even though there was nothing that could be done to bring my father back.

"Bella," Billy said before she left. "Jacob...he wanted to come, but we felt it would be better if there weren't so many of us. He misses you, you know."

"Ok." I said, not sure how to respond to that. "I'll see you all on Saturday."

I shut the door behind them, and once I was sure they were gone, I started crying all over again.

First Edward, then Jacob, and now Charlie...it seemed like I would just keep losing everything that mattered to me.

I hugged my middle again, I seemed to be doing that a lot.

_'Please.'_ I thought, praying to whatever God or Deity that would listen to me. _'Don't let me lose this baby.'_


End file.
